Stepping Out of Your Comfort Zone
by SherlockAstral
Summary: Alyssa Hauffman is a young adult who lives in the world of Pokémon. She is going to a college to become a scientist, but doesn't understand how much she needs Pokémon to follow her dream. In the new college, she meets Mollie, her enthusiastic roommate, and a mysterious man named Chroma. Can Alyssa survive her college years?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am SherlockAstral and this is my very first story!**

**Summary: Alyssa Hauffman is a young adult who lives in the world of Pokémon. She is going to a college to become a scientist, but doesn't understand how much she needs Pokémon to follow her dream. In the new college, she meets Mollie, her enthusiastic roommate, and a mysterious man named Chroma. Can Alyssa survive her college years?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own this plot.**

**I will be posting the first chapter ASAP and will try to update once a week.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Astral: hey guys! Chapter 1 is finally up!**

**Alyssa: yeah, we get it, just hurry up and post!**

**Astral: don't be such a jerk when I make you main character!**

**Alyssa: okay, okay. **

**Astral: and here we are! Chapter 1!**

Today.

Oh, today's gonna be a rough one.

I knew that I would be jittery when I got to my new college, but this was crazy. I looked out of the windows of my car. The buildings were huge. I took a deep breath and decided to take it all in later. When I wasn't so nervous.

I parked my car and hopped out, grabbing my suitcase and a box from my trunk. I would eventually have to come back and get the rest of my stuff, but I would have to do that after settling in.

After getting my key, and walking across the hall to my room, I was standing in front of the door to my new home. It was hard to believe I would stay here for a year.

I wondered what my roommate would be like. Would she be nice? Only one way to find out. I put my new key in the slot and gave it a turn.

Klunk

The noise didn't sound right. Did the key work? I quickly tried to turn the door knob, but to no avail. The key was stuck in the lock too.

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly, slapping the lock with my hand before crossing my arms like a child. Suddenly, I head footsteps. My head turned to see a girl, a little taller than me, standing a couple of feet away and she was... Laughing?

"Having a little trouble?" The girl said between chuckles. I inwardly groaned, remembering my little fit. No wonder she was laughing. "I'm fine..." I grumbled before turned back to the probably broken door lock. The girl walked closer, before pushing my fumbling hands away from the doorknob. Before I could object, she had the key out of the lock.

"How did you do that?" I asked, a little flustered by this girl's talent.

"My father is a locksmith." She stated simply, before pulling out another key from her pocket and inserting it into the lock.

"Hey wait, I don't think that'll-" I was cut off by the sound of the door creaking open. How did her key work? This was my room, right?

"This is my room, Y'know?" She gave me a smile and I could tell if she was just really nice, or really sarcastic. I hoped for the first.

"O-oh... I'm sorry." I said quickly before pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket. "But, my paper says I'm in room 132." I looked back up at the girl, who's smile seemed to get even wider.

"Hi there, roomie!" She said happily. I stood there for a moment of disbelief. This girl was my roommate? Before I could say anything I was being escorted around the room. The girl, who I now saw to be a brunette, was exclaiming many things about what goes where in the house.

"-and here is your room!" She finally stopped talking for a moment so I could look at my new room. I was pretty decent, and I took my moment of freedom and silence to put my stuff away. Even when I was done my roommate was still in the doorway, a big grin on her face.

I chuckled slightly and held out my hand. "I'm Alyssa," I said. She looked at me for a moment before taking my hand. "I'm Mollie."

Maybe today wasn't gonna be a rough one after all.

**Astral: *hides* uh. Don't be too hard, I know it's short and not very good. Jus bear with me. **

**Alyssa: and don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
